


[Cover Art] for "Paparazzi" by SilentAuror

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Paparazzi" by SilentAuror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/gifts), [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Paparazzi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566295) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



Post SilentAuror's story ending 221B has been given a police cordon to keep the press on the other side of the road. Here we see the Paps looking VERY confused at our two lovebirds doing more snogging outside their front door.

 

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/SY-YI7q1fOHbrhQdvayHWNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

Let me explain ... Khorazir always has good taste in fanfic, and [when she created this amazing art](http://khorazir.tumblr.com/post/101951850993/paparazzi-inspired-by-silentauroriamthereals) based on SilentAuror's work I downloaded the story onto my Kobo to read. It reminded me of an incident during filming on Gower Street when I was lucky enough to be taking photos myself. It was not the 'reporters' they were filming around the door in January but was a sudden influx real press photographers in August. Mr Gatiss [didn't look amused by their arrival](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/5kJXzz80JltD6xlHLuja6dMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=directlink) and neither were we fans[ when they snapped us.](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/7KWEavxd9IsY32YYhDm21dMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=directlink) The three men then proceeded to hang out nearer filming than we fans were being allowed to, and I wasn't sure if they were doing it just by brute force or whether they had permission. 

Later, when I went walkabout, trying to get a record of the whole event and not just the two actors who the fans were screaming about, I again spotted the men with cameras. Their demeanor was very different from earlier; what they were looking so confused about? Although I couldn't see from my angle I was sure it was Mr Gatiss' choice of warm weather fashion; [ I've not been able to scrub the image from my mind very easily either](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/ItkE83-a_ZoiCZ-GfNCZnNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=directlink).


End file.
